James
thumb James é uma locomotiva de tráfego misto que trabalha na North Western Railway, geralmente trabalhando ao longo da Linha Principal. Ele pode ser vaidoso e às vezes arrogante, mas significa bem e é um trabalhador esforçado. Biografia Serie Ferrovia James foi projetado por George Hughes e construído pela Horwich Works em 1912/13. Ele foi projetado como um experimento das locomotivas da Classe 28, com um caminhão dianteiro de pônei instalado na frente e rodas motrizes de 5'6 ”em vez da classe 'usual 5'1”; estes foram adicionados em uma tentativa de curar o “mergulho no nariz” que a classe experimentou quando viajava em alta velocidade. O experimento não produziu inteiramente os resultados esperados e depois que o Agrupamento James foi vendido para a North Western Railway. No entanto, quando ele chegou pela primeira vez na ilha de Sodor, James foi danificado em um acidente depois que seus caminhões o empurraram para baixo da linha e seus freios de madeira pegaram fogo. Depois de ser recuperado do naufrágio, James foi enviado para Crovan's Gate Works, onde foi reparado, repintado em uma nova pintura vermelha e ganhou freios apropriados; ele presumivelmente ganhou seu concurso de Fowler por volta dessa época também. Quando James voltou das Obras, ele se tornou vaidoso e problemático; enquanto dobrava um trem de passageiros com Edward, ele acidentalmente derramou água sobre a nova cartola do Gordo Controlador, quase esqueceu de parar na estação e perturbou uma senhora idosa com seus soluços. Depois de ser ameaçado pelo Fat Controller com uma camada de tinta azul, James ficou mal-humorado e começou a bater nos treinadores agressivamente, embora isso tenha saído pela culatra quando um dos tubos de freio começou a vazar e precisou ser consertado com um bootlace e alguns jornais . Após este incidente, James foi trancado no galpão até que ele pudesse aprender sua lição. Quando ele finalmente foi solto pelo Controlador Gordo, James foi designado para puxar um trem de carga para Killdane. Embora tivesse alguns problemas quando alguns dos caminhões se separaram, James conseguiu manter o trem sob controle e entregá-lo à estação e foi autorizado a manter sua tinta vermelha depois que o Controlador Gordo viu tudo. Mesmo que ele tenha provado ser útil, James ainda foi provocado por Gordon e Henry, que zombaram dele por seus erros do passado. No entanto, depois que Gordon se perdeu e acabou em Tidmouth, James foi autorizado a tomar o expresso em seu lugar. Ele fez isso com sucesso e ele e Gordon tornaram-se amigos firmes. Quando Thomas deixou o Tidmouth para administrar o ramal de Ffarquhar, James, Gordon e Henry ficaram irritados, pois agora precisavam buscar seus próprios trens. Depois de um incidente no toca-discos que o deixou humilhado, James, junto com Gordon e Henry, decidiu entrar em greve, recusando-se a deixar o galpão e se comportando mal quando tinham que trabalhar. O Controlador Gordo eventualmente os encerrou no galpão e fez Thomas e Edward puxarem seus trens, embora ele permitisse que eles saíssem quando sentissem pena. Quando Diesel chegou a julgamento, James ganhou o apelido de "Rusty Red Scrap-Iron". Acreditando que Duck estava por trás dos insultos, James, junto com Gordon e Henry, se voltou contra ele. No entanto, quando Diesel foi exposto e Duck foi provado inocente, James e as outras locomotivas lamentaram e o receberam de volta. James lembrou mais tarde os eventos da visita de Diesel a Duncan, embora exagerasse bastante algumas partes do conto, fazendo parecer que foi ele quem o mandou fazer as malas. James continuou tratando as locomotivas a diesel com hostilidade, muito tempo depois que as outras locomotivas a vapor já as haviam aceitado. Embora gostasse de BoCo e Bear, James era abertamente desagradável com outros motores diesel, acreditando que eles fossem inferiores. No entanto, quando seu injetor congelou um dia de inverno e ele teve que ser resgatado pela Works Diesel, James decidiu desistir de suas opiniões preconceituosas, já que o diesel tinha sido amigável para ele. Em 2011, James foi escolhido pelo Controlador Gordo para ir ao continente para recolher um busto do clérigo fino e entregá-lo a Tidmouth. James fez isso, mas no caminho de volta a entrada do túnel de Henry entrou em colapso. Felizmente, James tinha atravessado o túnel antes de desmoronar e chegar a Tidmouth com o busto. Ele participou de sua inauguração ao lado das outras locomotivas. Thomas e Seus Amigos James chegou na North Western Railway antes da chegada de Thomas e foi originalmente pintado de preto e usava blocos de freio de madeira, que eram propensos a queimar e emitir fumaça ao parar. Ele originalmente possuía Annie e Clarabel e acreditava que ele seria dado seu próprio ramal, embora as outras locomotivas duvidassem disso. Quando Thomas chegou a Sodor, James provocou-o em várias ocasiões por cometer erros, muitas vezes juntando-se a Gordon para zombar dele. No entanto, um dia, James ficou sem controle com um trem de carga e não pôde parar devido a seus blocos de freio estarem em chamas. Thomas perseguiu o trem e tentou desacelerar, mas James voou em uma curva e caiu em um campo, o acidente o prejudicando gravemente. Thomas correu de volta para Knapford e pegou Jerome e Judy, que ajudaram a limpar os destroços e colocaram James de volta nos trilhos. James foi enviado para o Steamworks para ser consertado, onde recebeu sua nova pintura vermelha. Ao retornar da fábrica da Steamworks, James descobriu que Annie e Clarabel agora pertenciam a Thomas, a quem era dada a responsabilidade de administrar a Linha de Ramo Ffarquhar. Thomas e a Ferrovia Magica No filme, Thomas conheceu James em Tidmouth Sheds até Diesel 10 primeiro chegar e disse-lhes seus planos para destruir o motor perdido chamado Lady. James e Thomas se rebelam contra Diesel 10. Mais tarde, Thomas, James e Gordon discutem sobre quem deveria ter reunido o Sr. Conductor. Depois que o Sr. Conductor está ajudando a fazer a coceira de James ir embora, James está triste, então o Sr. Conductor diz alegremente que sua tinta vermelha é brilhante e alegre como o pó de ouro e o manda para o trabalho. Algum tempo depois, James aparece no Smelter's Yard quando Diesel 10 chegou com Junior. Junior aterrissou na cabine de James e os dois quase foram jogados no fosso da Diesel Diesel 10. Felizmente, Junior usou seu pó de ouro para se teletransportar até um ponto perto dos amortecedores mágicos, onde o Sr. Conductor estava esperando. James parte e agradece Junior por sua ajuda. Personalidade James tem muito orgulho de sua esplêndida pintura vermelha. Ele não gosta de puxar caminhões e acredita que ele só deve puxar os treinadores. Ele se considera superior aos outros e pode ser superficial, arrogante, confiante demais, malvado e vaidoso, particularmente para aqueles que parecem antiquados, fracos, lentos ou sujos. Isso fez com que ele tivesse um pouco de rivalidade com Edward, Percy, Toby e Duck. Ele agiu assim antes mesmo de ser repintado de vermelho. No entanto, em várias ocasiões, ele encontrou-se na necessidade de ajuda daqueles a quem ele insultou e é, no final, apologético. James foi a última das locomotivas a vapor para manter um preconceito contra o diesel. No entanto, depois de parar em um dia frio, ele foi resgatado pela Works Diesel e teve que admitir que nada estava errado com diesel. Esta parece ser uma das poucas lições que ficaram. James também foi retratado como um brincalhão, muitas vezes enganando ou assustando as outras locomotivas por diversão ou para sair de empregos que ele não gosta de fazer. No entanto, depois de uma brincadeira particularmente mesquinha, ele jogou em Percy em Aventura de Coragem, este truque parece ter morrido. Apesar de tudo isso, James mostrou um lado carinhoso. Ele é uma locomotiva honesta que geralmente possui um comportamento malicioso e tentará consertar qualquer problema que tenha causado. Ele é normalmente um trabalhador e, como todo mundo, quer ser responsável, confiável e realmente útil na ferrovia de Sir Topham Hatt. Detalhes Tecnicos Base James é baseado na L & YR Class 28, uma classe de locomotiva mista de tráfego 0-6-0 projetada por George Hughes para a Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway e construída pela Horwich Works entre 1909 e 1912. Foi uma reconstrução da classe 27 da Aspinall. , com a adição de uma fornalha Belpaire, um superaquecedor Schmidt / "twin-plug" e a extensão da platina e das sandboxes frontais. De acordo com a ilha de Sodor: seu povo, história e ferrovias, James é um membro experimental da classe 28; ele é equipado com um caminhão de pônei dianteiro (assim fazendo dele um 2-6-0 em vez de um 0-6-0), 5'6 "rodas motrizes em vez do 'original de classe 5'1" ones e um Tender de Fowler. Suas sandboxes frontais também parecem estar montadas embaixo de sua base, em vez de se juntarem a seus principais splashers. Uma das locomotivas vermelhas também é baseada neste design. James'Basis.jpg|Base de James Libre James é pintado em vermelho NWR com forro preto e bandas de caldeira de ouro. Sua cúpula é de latão e seu número é pintado nas laterais de sua proposta em amarelo com forro preto. Na Série Ferroviária, o revestimento preto de James ficou azul após as locomotivas da linha principal. Sua cor do telhado também foi inconsistentemente ilustrada como preta ou vermelha; desde que Clive Spong se tornou ilustrador, James tem sido consistentemente ilustrado com um teto vermelho. James também foi visto em vários outros uniformes além do seu vermelho: *Na Série Ferroviária, James teria sido originalmente pintado em preto L & YR de passageiro, mas qualquer branco nunca foi retratado, fazendo sua aparência semelhante à sua farda de mercadorias. Na série televisiva, James era originalmente representado como tendo sido sempre vermelho, mesmo quando era uma locomotiva nova (com exceção de sua aparência em sua roupa preta em A Aventura de Vinhaça. Ele também tinha forro vermelho nas costas de sua proposta, que foi removido após sua repintura). *Em O Supervisor Verde, James foi erroneamente pintado com listras amarelas e pretas nas ordens de Percy. Ele foi rapidamente repintado de volta ao uniforme original quando o problema foi notado. *Em Todo cor-de-rosa, James foi pintado em um subpêlo rosa antes que seu casaco vermelho padrão pudesse ser aplicado. Apesar de ele estar em um subpêlo, James ainda mantinha seu forro, número e rodas pretas e caixa de fumaça. *Na Grande Corrida, James foi pintado em padrões florais dourados para o Great Railway Show. Ele foi repintado de volta ao uniforme original quando retornou a Sodor. *Em Uma Locomotiva de Muitas Cores, depois de ouvir Kevin mencionar que a Steamworks não tinha tinta vermelha, James sonha que foi pintado em várias cores, incluindo azul, verde e prata. Mas até o final do episódio, ele é repintado em seu uniforme vermelho normal. Aperencias Thomas e Seus Amigos *'Temporada 22' - Locomotiva Número Um (metragem conservada em estoque), Para Sempre e Sempre, Confusão Sem Atraso, O que Rebecca Faz, Thomas Vai Para Bollywood (metragem conservada em estoque), Uma Locomotiva de Muitas Cores, A Escola de Duck (camafeu), Ver é Crer, Apologia Impossível, Samson e os Fogos de Artifício (camafeu), O Arca de Animal de Thomas, Canguru de Natal (estoque camafeu) e Contando com Nia (estoque camafeu) Trivialidades *James é nomeado após James Furze, um amigo do filho do homem que publicou o segundo livro da série Railway. *James foi originalmente ilustrado nas três locomotivas ferroviárias como a locomotiva vermelha que tentou empurrar Henry para fora do túnel. No entanto, as crianças começaram a enviar cartas para Awdry perguntando por que James foi pintado de vermelho antes dos eventos de Thomas the Tank Engine. Em resposta, Awdry decidiu tornar a locomotiva ted completamente diferente. *Em Sodor: Lendo Entre as Linhas Dizem que James foi vendido para o NWR em 1923, porém isso cria anacronismos com eventos estabelecidos na Ilha de Sodor: Seu Povo, História e Ferrovias. *Na primeira temporada, James foi formalmente apresentado em Thomas Salva o Dia, que teria sido seu primeiro dia na estrada de ferro. No entanto, ele apareceu em todos os episódios anteriores como um personagem de fundo. Isso pode ter sido feito para povoar os cenários, semelhante a como a locomotiva Märklin foi usada em episódios posteriores. *Uma réplica em grande escala em funcionamento de James foi construída pela BBC Visual Effects para uma turnê em 2003, juntamente com Thomas, Percy, Harold e Jack. A locomotiva alimentada por bateria está listada no Guiness Book of Records de 2004 como o maior modelo de motor ferroviário já construído, com 2,64 x 1,5 x 6,52 metros. *Andrew Brenner disse em uma entrevista que James é um de seus personagens favoritos, junto com Toby, Bill e Ben. *No Novo Apito de Toby, James revelou que uma vez ele tinha um apito a vapor de três dedos. *James é dublado por Rob Rackstraw tanto no Reino Unido quanto nos EUA, mas com os respectivos sotaques. *No dub francês da Classic Series, James era conhecido como Jacques. *Em algum momento entre a vigésima segunda e vigésima terceira temporada, rebites e corrimãos de latão foram adicionados ao modelo de James. *Ele era o único membro da equipe Steam a ser um dos principais antagonistas. Categoria:Personagens